Tom Morga
Tom Morga is a performer who appears mainly a stuntman. He has performed stunts in five of the ''Star Trek'' films and all of the spinoffs. He also had small parts in both movies and TV series episodes. He has been the stunt double for Star Trek stars such as Keith Carradine, Leonard Nimoy, and Jonathan Frakes. Star Trek Appearances Image:Amar first officer.jpg|Klingon First Officer Image:Tom Morga human Star Trek III.jpg|A Human Starfleet crewman Image:Stuntdoubles2-conspiracy.jpg|Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes Image:Brute tom morga STVI.jpg|The Brute Image:Corak, Chain of command II.jpg|Corak, a Cardassian Image:Nausicaan tom morga tapestry.jpg|Nausicaan #3 Image:Tom Morga Borg, Descent I.jpg|Borg drone Image:Prytt trooper.jpg|Prytt trooper Image:Tom Morga Cardassian, Journey's End.jpg|Cardassian soldier Image:Tom Morga Klingon, Firstborn.jpg|Klingon assassin Image:Tom Morga Cardassian, Preemptive Strike.jpg|Cardassian soldier Image:Klaestron kidnapper (male).jpg|Klaestron Kidnapper Image:Nol-Ennis warrior.jpg|Nol-Ennis warrior Image:Bajoran security guard, Progress.jpg|Bajoran security guard Image:Tom Morga Kellerun.jpg|Kellerun soldier Image:Maquis guard, Tom Morga.jpg|Maquis guard Image:JemHadar soldier, The search II.jpg|Jem'Hadar Soldier Image:Romulan guard, Visionary.jpg|Romulan guard Image:Janklow.jpg|Janklow, a Defiant crewman Image:Soto.jpg|Soto, a Lethean Image:Argrathi guard 1.jpg|Argrathi guard Image:Minnis.jpg|Minnis, a Kazon soldier Image:Cardassian Soldier 1.jpg|Cardassian soldier Image:Madrat.jpg|Madrat Image:Carlson.jpg|Carlson Image:Tom_Morga_Borg_Unimatrix_Zero_I.jpg|Borg Drone Image:Xindi reptilian tom morga.jpg|Xindi-Reptilian soldier / Additional Star Trek Appearances * ''Star Trek'' films: ** as stunt double for Leonard Nimoy (uncredited) ** ** as stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ** as a Starfleet Field Security Crewman ** * TNG: ** "Violations" as stunt double for Ben Lemon (uncredited) ** "The Next Phase" as stunt double for Brian Cousins (uncredited) ** "Suspicions" as stunt double for James Horan (uncredited) ** "Second Chances" as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (as Lieutenant Riker) (uncredited) ** "Descent, Part I & Part II" as Borg Drone killed by Data ( uncredited ) ** "Journey's End" as Cardassian Soldier (uncredited) ** "Firstborn" as Klingon Assassin (uncredited) ** "Preemptive Strike" as Cardassian Spy (uncredited) * DS9: ** "Past Prologue" as a stunt double for Jeffrey Nordling (uncredited) ** "A Man Alone" as Bajoran Man knocked out by Kira Nerys (uncredited) ** "Captive Pursuit" as a stunt double for Scott MacDonald (uncredited) ** "Move Along Home" as a stunt double for Avery Brooks (uncredited) ** "Vortex" as a stunt double for Rene Auberjonois (uncredited) ** "The Siege" as a stunt double for Richard Beymer (uncredited) ** "Invasive Procedures" as a stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) ** "Melora" as a stunt double for Peter Crombie (uncredited) ** "Blood Oath" as a stunt double for William Campbell (uncredited) ** "The Maquis, Part II" as Maquis Guard #1 (uncredited) ** "The Jem'Hadar" as Jem'Hadar Guard #1 (uncredited) ** "The Search, Part I" as Jem'Hadar Soldier # 1 (uncredited) ** "Second Skin" as a stunt double for Billy Burke (uncredited) ** "The Abandoned" as a Tygarian Holographic Fighter (uncredited) ** "Past Tense, Part I" as Gangmember #1 (uncredited) ** "Past Tense, Part II" as Gangmember #1 (uncredited) ** "Visionary" as Romulan Officer #1 (uncredited) ** "Distant Voices" as a stunt double for Victor Rivers (uncredited) ** "Through the Looking Glass" as Klingon Guard #1 (uncredited) ** "The Die is Cast" (uncredited) ** "Shakaar" (uncredited) ** "The Adversary" as a stunt double for Jeff Austin (uncredited) ** "The Way of the Warrior, Part I" as a Holographic Skull Fighter (uncredited) ** "The Way of the Warrior, Part II" as Klingon Warrior #2 (uncredited) ** "The Visitor" (uncredited) ** "Hippocratic Oath" (uncredited) ** "Little Green Men" as MP Guard #3 (uncredited) ** "Return to Grace" as Klingon Crewman #1 (uncredited) ** "Rules of Engagement" as a stunt double for Ron Canada (uncredited) ** "Hard Time" as Argrathi Guard #1 (uncredited) ** "Shattered Mirror" (uncredited) ** "For the Cause" as Springball Player (uncredited) ** "To the Death" (uncredited) ** "Apocalypse Rising" as a stunt double for J.G. Hertzler (uncredited) ** "The Ship" as a Jem'Hadar Soldier (uncredited) ** "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" (uncredited) ** "Nor the Battle to the Strong" as Klingon Soldier #1 (uncredited) ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" as a stunt double for J.G. Hertzler (uncredited) ** "By Inferno's Light" as a stunt double for James Horan (uncredited) ** "A Simple Investigation" as a stunt double for John Durbin (uncredited) ** "Soldiers of the Empire" as a stunt double for J.G. Hertzler (uncredited) ** "Blaze of Glory" as Jem'Hadar Guard #2 (uncredited) ** "Call to Arms" (uncredited) * Additional: ** "Battle Lines" - Weapon Creator (uncredited) ** "Blood Oath" - Fight Choreographer (uncredited) External Links * *Official homepage Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom Morga, Tom de:Tom Morga es:Tom Morga